1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a fiber product. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a nonwoven fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Nonwoven fabric is one of the applications of artificial fibers, and the process combines techniques and principles of plastics, chemical engineering, papermaking and textiles and so on. Such application of artificial fibers is referred to as a “nonwoven fabric”, as it is not manufactured by conventional weaving methods, such as weaving or knitting. The nonwoven fabric is endowed with properties such as soft texture, low thermal conductibility, superior gas permeability, moisture absorption, humectation, and dust-proof. Accordingly, the nonwoven fabric is extremely widely used, and adopted in various industries, such as agriculture, construction, people's livelihood, industry, medicine, automobile, as the material for wiping, moisture absorbing, filtering, and other functions.
Conventional methods of manufacturing nonwoven fabric include the Lyocell process, for example. In the Lyocell process, N-methylmorpholinoxide (NMMO) is used as a solvent for dissolving cellulose pulp. The solution is then extruded from a melt spinner in threads under 70° C.˜140° C. Moreover, water is adopted as a coagulation bath displacement solvent to regenerate the cellulose. Comparing to known organic solvents that evaporate and cause environmental pollution, the feature of the Lyocell process is that NMMO does not evaporate, so that the fiber manufacturing process satisfies environmental protection requirements. However, when enhancing the spinning speed, the main gas provided by the melt spinner can not extend the fibers to have a sufficient length and a sufficiently thin thickness, such that the fibers generated have large diameter and uneven netted structures. Hence, the yield can not be enhanced.